Puberty
by bluenettes
Summary: "Tadashi, ini... memalukan." Mungkin Hiro terlalu jenius, hingga Tadashi lupa bocah itu masih menjadi adik kecilnya. {tadashiro}


**Big Hero 6 ****Marvel &amp; Disney.**

_warnings:_ _hint of boys-love/shounen-ai, incest._

_story-only length: 999 words. www_

* * *

"_OW!_"

Robot putih semi-transparan mencuat dari dalam kotak merah di sudut ruangan. Mata bulat hitamnya memindai ruangan, mencari-cari celah dimana ia dapat mendekati pasiennya.

"Halo, namaku Baymax. Pendamping kesehatan pribadimu. Aku bereaksi pada bantuan medis disaat kau mengatakan '_ow'_. Dari skala—"

"_Unbelievable!_" Hiro Hamada meremas rambutnya sendiri, panik. Kemudian ia meremas sprei yang ia duduki dan memelototi Baymax. "Hey Baymax! Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku?!"

"Aku akan memindaimu sekarang," Baymax menaik-turunkan kepala bulatnya dengan lucu. "Pemindaian selesai. Kau baru saja mengalami _nocturnal orgasm_ atau mimpi basah. Kadar hormonmu baru saja meningkat."

"Dan apa maksudnya itu…?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir karena ini merupakan hal biasa, Hiro. Berbahagialah karena kini kau sudah dewasa."

"_Hey. No kidding…?_"

: : :

"_Congratulations, lil bro!_" Tadashi Hamada menepuk-nepuk kepalanya adiknya dengan bahagia. Baymax berdiri di sebelahnya, setelah menemani Hiro ke ruang penelitian sang kakak di SFIT.

"Hei, Tadashi. Ini benar-benar membuatmu senang, eh?" Hiro menggerutu. "Kenapa begitu."

"Kau harusnya bangga, _bonehead_," Tadashi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke rambut hitam yang mencuat itu. "Kau sudah dewasa. Dan kuharap kau bisa menggunakan otak jenius itu untuk hal yang lebih berguna. Kau sudah bisa berpikir jernih sekarang."

"Hei, aku selalu berpikir jernih dari dulu!" protes Hiro. "Dan jangan mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku."

"Benar, benar, maaf," Tadashi tertawa ringan. "Dan sekarang karena kau sudah bertambah dewasa, kau mungkin harus berkonsultasi denganku dan Baymax."

"Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh—"

"_Zero_, Baymax. Kau bilang ini hal biasa," Hiro mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada hal yang spesial. Semua berjalan seperti biasa."

"Tekanan darah dan denyut nadi tiba-tiba menjadi tidak teratur," Baymax menaik-turunkan kepalanya lagi. "Hiro berbohong."

"Baymax!"

"Ah, Hiro," Tadashi mendengus. Ia lalu mengambil sofa bola empuk dan duduk disana, menyisakan satu _spot_ kosong di sebelahnya. "Duduklah, Hiro. Ceritakan apa yang mengganjal."

"Oh, _man_. Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan menuduh aku berbohong," Hiro menyipitkan mata kesal, namun menurut untuk duduk di sebelah Tadashi. "Baymax yang berbohong."

"Baymax tidak bisa berbohong," ketika si pencipta yang berbicara, Hiro tak dapat membantah lagi. "Ayo, ceritakan."

Baymax berdiri menghadap mereka, ikut menunggu Hiro membuka mulut. Sementara itu yang ditunggu berpikir keras. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang hadir dalam mimpinya semalam, sampai membuat celana dalamnya sedikit mengalami perubahan. Ia mengingat dirinya yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Kemudian seseorang datang menghampirinya dan—"

"Oh, _damn it!_" seketika Hiro baru mengingatnya. Ia beranjak berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. "Aku tak mau cerita. Aku mau pulang."

"Hiro!" Tadashi mengejar bocah itu sebelum dia sempat mencapai pintu. "Ayolah. Aku dan Baymax pasti membantumu, apapun masalahnya."

"Tadashi, ini…" Hiro menunduk. "…memalukan."

: : :

Hiro Hamada berbaring, menatap langit-langit. Kepalanya disangga dua telapak tangan, matanya semakin sayu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu, dan dia belum bisa tidur.

"_Ow._"

_Puff~_

"Halo, namaku Baymax—"

"Baymax? Menurutmu Tadashi menganggapku aneh?" Hiro berbicara, namun tatapannya masih kosong.

"Tadashi tidak mengaggap Hiro aneh. Hiro adalah adik Tadashi. Tadashi akan selalu mengerti Hiro," Baymax mendekati tempat tidur Hiro. "Hiro butuh penenang," dan pelukan hangat diberikan robot dari _vinyl_ itu. "Tadashi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Benarkah?" Hiro mengusap matanya. "Aku harus tidur sekarang… Tadashi tidak boleh melihatku," Hiro melepaskan diri dari pelukan Baymax. Ia menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi dagu dan berbalik memunggunginya. "Kau juga tidur, Baymax."

"Tadashi tidak akan menganggap Hiro aneh—"

"Aku puas dengan perawatanku."

"Selamat malam, Hiro."

Tepat saat itu juga, lonceng ringan di pintu kafe berdenting. Hiro menenggelamkan tubuh dalam selimut seiring bunyi ketukan kaki pada tangga.

"Umm, Hiro?"

Hiro pura-pura tertidur. Ia meringkuk dan memeluk lututnya, sementara ia merasa langkah kaki itu mendekat.

"Hei, tenanglah. K-kupikir itu hal yang wajar. _Well_, berhubung kau sama sekali tidak dekat dengan wanita kecuali _aunt_ Cass, Honey Lemon, dan… Go go. Ahaha—kau jangan khawatir."

"Tadashi, aku…" Hiro masih meringkuk dan tidak mau berbalik. "Jangan dekati aku. Aku memang aneh."

"Aku tahu kau aneh," usapan lembut diberikan pada rambut acak-acakan itu. "Tak masalah."

"Aku meminta Baymax memindaiku. Tapi dia bilang aku tidak punya kelainan seperti homoseksual atau memiliki preferensi hubungan sedarah—apalah. Kupikir itu sedikit mengerikan…"

"H-hei, jangan begitu," Tadashi tertawa canggung. "Sudah kubilang Baymax tidak bisa berbohong. Percayalah, itu hal yang… normal."

"Kau tahu itu tidak normal," Hiro memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, mencengkeram sprei semakin erat.

"Sudah, lupakan," Tadashi semakin mendekati adik kecilnya. "Yang terpenting, kau tahu kau sudah dewasa. Kau sudah mampu menghasilkan sesuatu yang mereka sebut 'bayi'—uh, jangan. Berhati-hatilah. Aku bersyukur kau tidak terlalu punya banyak kenalan wanita."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita," timpal Hiro, nada bicaranya sedikit berubah. "T-tapi bukan berarti aku homoseksual. Uh, aku hanya menganggap Honey Lemon dan Go go sebagai teman yang asyik—tapi aku tak memiliki ketertarikan khusus."

"Oke, aku mengerti," Tadashi tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"_Bot-fight?_" Hiro mulai tenang, dan memberanikan diri membalikkan badan. "Dan _science_. Baymax. Juga…" tambahnya ragu. "…kau."

"Hm? Aku?"

"Aku mungkin lebih butuh perhatian dari siapapun, sejak orang tua kita pergi dan _aunt_ Cass mungkin sibuk dengan kafenya dan Mochi, dan kau juga sesungguhnya sibuk dengan urusan kampus…"

"Aku kakakmu, aku pasti selalu ada saat kau butuh," Tadashi meyakinkan. "Masa-masa pubertas ini sedikit membuatmu sensitif. Dan aku meninggalkan Baymax disini, sebagai pengganti kalau aku sedang pergi. Jika kau butuh pelukan, kau harus selalu memanggilnya."

"_Well, thanks,_" Hiro memejamkan matanya lagi. "Terima kasih tidak menganggapku aneh."

"Kau mungkin jenius, sampai aku lupa bahwa kau masih adik _kecil_ku. Sekarang tidurlah, lupakan mimpi yang semalam itu," Tadashi beranjak, lalu berpindah ke ruang tidurnya setelah mengusap kepala adiknya dengan penuh sayang.

Hiro tersenyum sekilas. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Mungkin, ia beruntung punya saudara seperti Tadashi yang baik hati dan selalu melindunginya. "_Thanks_," gumamnya lagi, kali ini sangat pelan.

Tadashi balas tersenyum, dan melempar diri ke atas kasurnya. Sesaat setelah Ia merasa Hiro telah tertidur, ia meremas pipinya sendiri dan mulai histeris—

"Mimpi basah pertama Hiro adalah dia-melakukan-itu-dengan_ku_?! _Wow, he must be the bottom_," Tadashi tampaknya mulai kehilangan akal sehat. "_Damn it_, apa yang aku pikirkan—dia adikku, hei."

Dan sisa malam itu dihabiskan dengan Hiro yang tertidur lelap setelah pikirannya tenang dan Tadashi yang histeris dalam diam sepanjang malam.

**_end._**

**_balalala~_**

* * *

_done www. might be short and not-so-fluffy but this is all I can think about. hiro is somehow insecure, and tadashi is always there for his lil bro yeay—_

_nuff said. tadashiro all the way balalala~_


End file.
